Past Crimes
by kirjava1
Summary: Rating only for some slight cussing. A young blind girl find's herself in the world of Sherlock Holmes. I know the idea is a bit cliche', but please give it a chance, and R&R, flames ok, but constructive criticism a plus
1. Default Chapter

She was having that dream again. Sitting across from her was one of the greatest characters in British literature. Sherlock Holmes, the greatest detective she had ever heard of was staring intently in her direction. He looked as if he were trying to decipher why a fifteen-year- old girl in a baggy T-shirt, blue jeans, and beat up sneakers was sitting in his living room. She tried to speak, to explain her presence, but the words wouldn't come. They never did. . . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Anna woke up with a start and sat in her bed. The bedside clock's luminous face blinked 3:30 at her. She had awakened at the exact same time every night for three weeks. That was when her father had disappeared. She would have cried, but was insulated by the numbness that had been building up inside her for the past few days. The grief counselor at school had told her that it was just her subconscious's way of coping. She was taking her problem to someone she thought could solve it. Her mom had been there for that meeting. Her mother had grown angry, thinking it meant Anna thought her mother wouldn't be able to help her cope. This wasn't true at all, but it brought about a tremendous fight at home. Her mother had gotten over the fight quickly, but it would be a long time before Anna would forget the harsh, angry tones in her mom's voice. She started relaxing and soon drifted into an untroubled sleep. Anna was glad she would not have school tomorrow. She dreaded the feeling of all those eyes she couldn't see on her. Instead she'd go for a walk, and maybe to the mall. There was a new audio-book store she'd been wanting to check out since the announcement had been made at school.  
  
At dawn, Anna's big mutt, Ollie, short for King Oliver, pounced onto her bed to wake her up.  
  
"Ollie, get off!" she muttered. "It's a Saturday. I don't have to get up yet." Ollie just barked in reply, and started to wash her face enthusiastically.  
  
"OK, ok, I'm up already." Anna grabbed hold of Ollie's harness and proceeded to be led down the stairs. She found the table and listened to her mother, who was making coffee, and. . . yes, by the smell, that was definitely scrambled eggs she was making on the stove.  
  
"Mamma, can you take me to the mall today after I take Ollie for a walk?" Anna asked, a hint of hope in her voice.  
  
"Well, of course, but you'll have to take your cane. Ollie has and appointment at the V-E-T," her mother replied. Ollie wagged his tail at the sound of his name, completely unaware of his impending visit to the vet. His thick tail knocked against Anna's leg with a steady 'thump, thump.'  
  
"Oh, ok that's fine. There's a new bookstore I wanna check out."  
  
"You're so much like your father that way. Always wanting to find a new book to enjoy."  
  
Anna felt a sharp tug at her heart at that, reminding her all too much of how she missed her father. She listened to her mother chatter on for awhile as she went about fixing breakfast. She must have dozed off, for she was having her dream again. This time she got up and used her cane to learn the layout of the room. It seemed oddly familiar. . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Anna, sweety, wake up so you can eat your breakfast. The eggs are in the center of your plate and the milk is to the right of the plate." Her mother brought her back to reality with a snap.  
  
"Ok mom. Sorry for falling asleep. I was having that dream again. You know, the one with Sherlock Holmes."  
  
"Oh. I really do think you've read those books too much. The Braille is so worn down that I'm amazed you can still read it!"  
  
"It's not that bad. Besides, I plan on buying a new copy. The audio- book store also carries Braille books.  
  
"You are bringing a seeing friend, since you can't bring Ollie, right?  
  
"Uh, if you'll dial Jen's number, I'll ask her." Anna said, on an inspiration.  
  
"Well, all right. . . ."  
  
Two hours later, Anna was standing outside of the bookstore. She walked in, carefully memorizing how many steps it was from the door to any area she might need to go, and promptly found where they kept the Braille books. In less than an hour, she'd found an purchased Hamlet, To Kill a Mockingbird, and Pride and Prejudice. She still had some time to kill before she had to meet Jen, so she decided to go to the designated bench and read for a bit. Halfway to the bench, she tripped over something. She fell and hit her head on the ground, hard. In a few moments, she picked herself up and started to brush the dust off her clothes, gingerly feeling the lump on her head. Then she realized she wasn't in the Annapolis Mall anymore. Instead of the smooth tile under her knees, it was cobblestone. She could hear horse's hooves clomping down, and the rattle of carriage wheels. She got up and started tapping her way down the street. Anna hoped she wouldn't run into anyone and also wished she had Ollie with her, so she wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone, or getting run over. As she mused, she walked straight into a man.  
  
"Oomph! Hel-lo, what have we here?" the man asked kindly, with a very distinct British accent.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry sir! It was an accident, honest! I'm really lost, so could you please tell me where I am?" Anna asked as politely as possible.  
  
"You are in London, of course!" the man exclaimed. Then he noticed the cane Anna was clutching tightly. "I say, are you crippled?"  
  
"No, sir, just blind." Anna answered, grinning broadly. "I guess I'm not in the Annapolis Mall, then, am I?"  
  
"Annapolis Mall? No I don't suppose you are." The man said, a wry chuckle sounding in his voice. "What is your name, child, and I'll help you find who you're supposed to be with." He added, again in a kind, warm bass voice.  
  
"My name is Anna, Anna Moriarty. I'm supposed to be meeting my friend Jen near the food court at 1:00. If I'm not there, she'll get really worried." Or think I lost track of time in the bookstore Anna thought. She paused and then asked her helper, "Um, sir? What's your name? I can't really say 'hey you' all the time."  
  
"Forgive me for not mentioning sooner, dear. My name is Dr. John Watson."  
  
Anna felt a chill go up her spine and thin quite promptly passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Anna awakened in a large, soft bed. She heard someone shift near the foot of the bed. "Wh-who's there?" She asked?  
  
"Ah, so you're awake now, good." It was Dr. Watson.  
  
"Could you please give me my bag? It's rather large, and has some books in it. I'd like to do some reading."  
  
"Reading? How?"  
  
"Um, Braille. It's a system of raised dots. It's how everyone that's blind reads now."  
  
"Just when is 'now'?"  
  
"Uh, March 22, 2003." I think. . .  
  
"I think you've had one shock too many today, child. You've clearly addled your brains."  
  
"I have not! I- but-" Anna was getting very confused. "Ok, then. If it's not 2003, then when is it?  
  
Child, you need rest. I'll call a hospital. Holmes, come here and do me a favor!" There were some footsteps, and then came a new voice, an abrasive sounding tenor. "Watson, really. I'm in the middle of - Oh, the girl's up then, is she?  
  
"Yes she is and I believe that she is more ill than we thought."  
  
"Excuse me," broke in Anna, "but I'm not sick, nor do I need to go to a hospital. I'm fine!" She said defiantly.  
  
"Really then," said the tenor, as if he were addressing a very young child. "And what is your name again, little girl?"  
  
"Ok, first off, I'm not little. I'm 15! Jesu Christo, do I really look like I'm 5 or something!? And secondly, I never told you my name, you never asked. My name's Anna, by the way."  
  
"All right then, Annie-"  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"Whatever. Anna, do you have a last name to go with that?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Anna Moriarty. What's your name?"  
  
"Sherlock Holmes. Did you say 'Moriarty'?"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Mr. Holmes?"  
  
"Just how is it spelled?" Holmes sounded as if Anna had touched a nerve with her last statement.  
  
"Um, M-O-R-I-A-R-T-Y. God, what is this, a spelling bee?  
  
"Get out!" Holmes roared, causing Watson to flinch. "If you think I'm going to keep a brat belonging to that- to Professor Moriarty then-"  
  
"Uh, sir, if I'm remembering my family's history correctly, Professor Moriarty was my great-great-great-great-grandfather."  
  
Holmes twitched. "Are you saying what I think you're saying. . . ?"  
  
"If you think that I'm implying that I'm from the 21st century, then yeah, you're correct."  
  
It was Holmes' turn to faint. Only, had it harder than Anna had, because, being 6'+, he had a bit farther to fall. Anna flinched at the thud. "See," she said, "I told you I'm not crazy." She paused, then added, "I guess he doesn't handle stress so well." Watson stood still, with his jaw hanging. He was feeling quite flabbergasted by it all. He closed his mouth, opened it to say something, thought better of it, and closed his mouth again. A few minutes passed.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Watson, don't you think he should be OK now? Maybe you should check on him." Anna suggested, trying to be helpful.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I probably should." Watson said, trying to regain his composure. He was still in shock. He could not believe that the girl was telling the truth. Her style of dress was quite odd. It looked almost as if she'd tried disguising herself as a boy. She even had her red hair cropped short. He had known she wasn't lying about being American, for she had the accent native to the region. He had spoken to a few Americans while working with Holmes.  
  
Under Watson's careful ministration, Holmes started coming around. With a groan, Holmes sat up, holding his head.  
  
"You know," Anna said, "you really should take stress management classes. You obviously can't handle stress effectively."  
  
"Why you little - ow!" Holmes exclaimed. Anna had just hit him on the head with her cane, because he was starting to sound very violent.  
  
"I should probably warn you I have really good aim." Anna said, matter-of-factly. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. And sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I apologize for the messed up formatting, I'm pretty sure I've got that fixed now. This chapter's kinda short, but mostly because I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning with a bad case of insomnia. Hopefully it will answer a few questions (especially marylinusca's questions, because your the one that brought most of them up). And one more thing, I myself am not blind, so if an observation is made in the story that doesn't seem like you can explain a blind girl knowing it, it's my fault, as I am used to describing things as a seeing person (unless I'm not wearing contacts, but that's another story entirely) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! ~Kirjava  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder just how blind you really are, Miss Moriarty." Holmes said, rather blandly, to Anna's ears, anyway.  
  
"Well, in all technicality, I'm not totally blind. I basically see big, looming shadows. For all legal reasons, however, I am blind. As for me being able to hit you, you happened to be close enough, and by your voice, I can tell your shadow from Dr. Watson's. Besides, your shadow is bigger."  
  
"Just to satisfy my curiosity," Dr. Watson cut in, as politely as possible, "were you born blind?"  
  
"No, when I was ten, I got sick and had a real high fever. I was also... um... allergic to all the medicines they tried me on. The fever fried a bit of my brain, and now I'm blind."  
  
Now Holmes was interested. "Allergic? How so? And to what medicines?"  
  
"Um, you know the usual: hives, anaphylactic shock, well ok, that one's not exactly usual. But hey, it's not like I asked to be allergic to penicillin and sulfa drugs. Oh, by the way, neither of those drug types exist yet." Then she paused and then added, "At least I don't think they do. What year is it, anyway?"  
  
"Why, it's 1901. I say, so you really are from the future, then?" Dr. Watson said, a little amazed. Anna sighed. She really had loved Watson's character in her books, but now that she was faced with the real person, she had to admit he could be a little thick sometimes.  
  
"Yes Dr. Watson, I really am from the future. I should probably explain that in 2003, your stories of Mr. Holmes' cases are famous. I've been reading them since I was a little girl."  
  
"Really?" Watson asked, both amazed and very pleased with himself, "Which one has been your favorite?"  
  
"Well, I've always loved The Hound of The Baskervilles, it scared me so badly when I first read it in the third grade. But my favorite will always be A Study in Scarlet. I don't know why it's my favorite, I just have always loved it. Oh, yes, before you ask, I do know what befell my less-than-illustrious ancestor, and I don't hold a grudge or anything. The way I figure things, no family is absolutely perfect, and he really was a bad dude, with all that illegal corporation stuff, or whatever. Though falling off a cliff isn't exactly the most pleasant way to die. . ." Holmes cleared his throat, and Anna got the gist of what he was implying, and hastily added, "Not like he didn't deserve it, though. So, any other questions?"  
  
"Well, there are several questions that we should probably ask you." Holmes said, in a more thoughtful voice than Anna had heard him use before. "First things first. Where are you from, and have you any relations in the city you can stay with?" He said, in a more business-like manner.  
  
"Ok. I'm from Annapolis, Maryland. The only relative I know I have is my great, great, great, great grandfather, who's, like ten right now, and probably not exactly keen on taking in his 15 year old 3x great granddaughter, that he doesn't know exists."  
  
"Maryland, eh," Holmes said, again very thoughtful. "Your accent isn't from there, I can tell, as I've done research on American accents.  
  
"Well no, I lived in Kentucky until I was seven. Then my dad was transferred. I guess what they say is true, your accent never really leaves you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Several hours later, Anna was ready to have a fit. Mrs. Hudson had decided that Anna needed some 'appropriate' clothing. Namely, a dress.  
  
"I can't believe I have to wear this thing!" Anna muttered mutinously. "I don't care if it's what's the norm for the time. I hate wearing dresses!"  
  
Watson was chuckling under his breath, quite aware that Anna would lash out with her cane with any provocation. Even Holmes couldn't resist having a sly snigger.  
  
"This isn't funny," Anna yelled. "Why the HELL do I have to wear this? It's not like we're going anywhere..."  
  
"Uh, well that's not exactly true," Watson began. "We're going to meet Holmes's brother, Mycroft. He'll probably know best what to do with you."  
  
"That's... very... not... cool..." Anna said slowly, trying to stay calm. Then she snapped, and hit Watson over the head with her cane.  
  
"Eep, I'm sorry!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, so you apologize to him, but not to me. If it weren't for me, YOU'D be on the streets."  
  
"Yeah, well, you deserved it." Anna said blithely, "so, when we gonna leave?"  
  
"Such a bizarre child," Holmes said  
  
"I'm not a child, I'm 15." Anna retorted  
  
"For all legal matters, you're a child, so just be silent and listen to the plan." Holmes said sharply. "We're going to visit my brother Mycroft because he'll probably know of some school we can ship you off to until this mess is figured out. If anyone stops us, we'll just pretend you're Watson's niece"  
  
"Hmm, the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know didly squat about schools in the area. How amusing." Anna said. Then realization of what the plan meant dawned on Watson.  
  
"You mean I have to pretend WHAT!" Watson yelled.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to sound so upset about it." Anna said sourly.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm setting it up for a new plot twist I've been meditating. I hope you enjoy this, and a big thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They left the house after corroborating what story they would give to anyone who stopped them on the street on their way to Mycroft's house. About halfway there, Anna found that she was recognizing some of the bumps in the pavement, especially after she started tripping over them.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Watson, where are we?" Anna asked, having a slight idea of the answer.  
  
"Why, we're halfway between where the house is and where you ran into me." Watson said, slightly perplexed.  
  
"Oh, OK." Anna said. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain. Five minutes later, her feeling was justified. The pavement was very smooth, but for some reason she, Watson, and Holmes all tripped.  
  
* * *  
"Ow." Anna said.  
  
"Anna," Holmes said, sounding strained and slightly panicky, "Where the hell is this, and what is going on?"  
  
"Hey, we're home! Well, I'm home, you're not, but. . ." Anna said in a rush. "Uh, yeah, anyway this is the Annapolis mall, and we're right next to the bench where I'm supposed to meet my friend Jen. Would you tell me what time the clock on the wall over there says?"  
  
"It says it is 12:56 in the afternoon." Watson said, somewhat confused.  
  
"That means we'll meet up with Jen. Just let me do the talking, and I'll get us a ride to my house. Then we can work everything out with my mom. And remember, let me do all the talking."  
  
"Hey, Anna! Nice dress! We have to go now. Who're the two dudes with you?" A voice cut in. It was Jen.  
  
"Jen, hey! These guys are some friends of my dad's from England. They were planning to surprise him with a visit, but hadn't heard that he'd gone missing. They called my mom, and met me here, but don't have enough money for another taxi. D'ya think you can give us all a ride to my house?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, no prob. But, uh, where'd you get the dress?" Jen asked, slightly perplexed, but all ways willing to help.  
  
"Uh, I accidentally ripped my jeans getting a book off a shelf. The dress was a gift from these guys. I'd told my dad a few days before he disappeared that I wanted to dress up this year. I'd planned on going as a Victorian maid. He must have told his friends, and they got me this dress. Since I had a rip in my jeans, I just went ahead and put on the dress." She paused for a breath, then continued. "Is it really that hideous?"  
  
"Oh, not really," Jen said, "no it's not. The color just really isn't you. It's a really dull looking gray. C'mon, let's go, my mom will be waiting in the parking lot.  
  
Five minutes later, they were all crowded into a van and on the way to Anna's house.  
  
A/N: Again, I appologize for another short chapter. I have to start studying for exams, but as soon as school's out, I should be able to crank out some longer chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~Kirjava 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I got inspired, and this is the result. I hope you enjoy this. btw, I would like to get a couple of reviews before I update again. It'd be great to see that little review counter to get to 15, but I'll settle for less Please R&R! Oh, and the usual disclamer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes, or anything related to it so please don't sue me, but Anna is mine, so is Ollie.  
~Kirjava  
Chapter 6  
  
Anna and the two men stepped into the quiet house. Then, the house ceased to be quiet.  
  
"MOM ! I'M HOME!" Anna yelled. Ollie, who was back from the vet, began barking wildly, and Anna heard him come thudding into the room. There was an "Oof!" from Holmes, and more barking from Ollie.  
  
"Oh, I see you've met my guide-dog, Ollie." Anna said with a grin. She was imagining what the scene might look like. Her image wasn't quite far from what was really going on. Ollie was a huge mutt, part English Sheep Dog, and part just about everything else.  
  
"This dog," Holmes said, emphasizing the last word, as if he believed that Ollie couldn't be considered a dog. "Is shedding all over me. Please get him off, Anna."  
  
"Gee, Mr. Holmes, if I didn't know better, I'd say you don't like dogs much. Ah, well, too bad for you. C'mere Ollie, leave Mr. Holmes alone now, as much as I'd love to let you bug him some more." Anna said, trying hard not to laugh. "Dr. Watson, would you like to meet Ollie? He's a very sweet dog." Holmes snorted in disbelief, while Watson had his face enthusiastically washed by Ollie. Then, Anna's mother walked downstairs to the unusual scene.  
  
"Anna? Why are there two strange men in the house? And why are you wearing that funny looking dress?" Anna's mother asked, her puzzlement showing in her voice.  
  
"Uh, Mom? We, uh, sorta, kinda have company." Anna said, wondering how on earth she was going to explain the fact that two of the most celebrated detectives in history were in their home.  
  
"Well, I can tell that sweetie. But I want to know who they are and why they are here. Something tells me that you have a lot of explaining to do." Mrs. Moriarty said. She was feeling a migraine coming on.  
  
"Well, Mom, since I don't think you'll believe me anyway, I'm gonna be real blunt. The taller of the two men is Mr. Sherlock Holmes, and the other man is his associate, Dr. John Watson. Apparently there is an anomaly in time, you know, like what dad was doing research on, in the Mall. Right near the food court, actually. I'm guessing it corresponds with a similar one, which I also ran into, in early 20th century London. They, uh, accidentally followed me thru."  
  
"Anna," her mother said in a warning tone, "You don't need to make up lies to me. You can tell me the truth."  
  
"But, but, Mom!" Anna wailed, "I told you the truth! I really didn't make it up! I'm 15, not five! Please, come on. Just imagine for a second that you believe me, then talk to these guys, They'll back me up on this. And you know that dad's equations worked out, it really could happen." Anna said, using her trump- her dad's experiment.  
  
"Okay, I'll pretend for a few minutes that what you just said could possibly be true."  
  
"Alright then." Anna said decisively, "You, Mr. Holmes, and Dr. Watson can talk everything out. If they have issues believing that this really is the 21st century, show them one of your DVD's. I think the 1st season of CSI would be best. I'm going out for a walk, and I'll take Ollie out with me." I really don't think they'll doubt this is the 21st century, not after seeing the Annapolis Mall. Anna thought the last part, not wanting to sass any of the adults just yet. With that, Anna called Ollie to her, grabbed onto his harness, and started out the door. 


End file.
